


Midnight Nightmares

by Skyliaskye



Series: Timeless dreams for wondering souls [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Foster AU, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending, david just wants max to be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: David is awoken by a teary eyed Max with tired eyes and a haunting past dragging him further down. (Or in other words, David just wants Max to be ok.)





	Midnight Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to 'One Way Ticket to Freedom' in any way, shape or form.

"...id" I stirred lightly, "Dav.......avid..." my mind began to connect the dots between the dream world and reality and I found my eyes sliding open just as a body slammed into my own- I replied with a scream.

My eyes flew open.

The body began wriggling around and before thinking, I kicked it off the bed. My hand flew to my chest as I inhaled and exhaled roughly, the sound of shrieking filled the air as the body landed on the ground with a loud thump... wait, why does that voice sound familiar?

"David, you fucking dick weed!" My eyes widened a fraction at the sudden realisation,  
"MAX!" I leaned off the bed, watching as the small boy covered by the blanket slowly dragged the fabric off of him as he glares up at me, a scowl present on his face- a sight that I'm nothing but used to. 

"Max, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The smaller boy jumped up and threw the blankets at my face,   
"Yeah, sure, gonna believe you, totally!" His eyes roll and his arms cross as he glares at me.

As I shift the blanket beside me, I lock eyes with Max before I noticed the state he was in- his cheeks were glistening in the moonlight from the tear stains and his body was shaking like a leaf. My face falls at this discovery and I reach an arm out to grab Max's arm but he backed up,  
"Hey, wait!" Before I could extend my words, a pillow hit me upside my face causing me to shriek once more,  
"Oh my god David, shut up! It's like two a.m." My voice cuts off at his words and I push the pillow from my face.

I watch as Max jumps into the bed and retrieves his pillow before looking at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow, but as he raised his own I let out an 'oh' of realisation and I push myself back so it hit my wall. Max nodded, a visual way of thanking me, before he laid his pillow down, his head following seconds after.

I sat there for what seemed like several seconds until Max's grouchy voice called out once more,  
"The blanket David, jeez."   
"Oh, right!" I grabbed the thickly, warm fabric and threw it over the both of us before I laid down facing Max, who's back was facing me.

It fell into silence.

Max had been living with me for the past three weeks after I was given him as my first child in foster care- it had been two years since the last Camp Campbell summer since Mr. Campbell's flaring debt had caused the eviction of all human life at the place and to say I was both surprised and confused as to why Max was in the system would be an understatement. 

However, as much as I wanted to ask why he was there, other than the fact that he needed somewhere to stay, I didn't press him. Either he would've told me when he was ready or I wouldn't get to know at all.

This was the first time out of the past three weeks where he's even bothered talking to me let alone come to me for something- I grimaced at the possibility of a nightmare and I contemplated asking him- it shouldn't be too much of a hassle, right?

I decided to give it a shot.

"Hey Max," I waited for his reply and after it was confirmed through a lazy 'hmm' I spoke up once more, "did you have a nightmare?" My voice was soft but I found myself without a reply. I contemplated asking again, but Max beat me to the punch,  
"Yeah..." His voice sounded tired and I sat up a bit,  
"Want to talk about it- I promise I won't laugh or anything!" my eyes watched his small frame waiting for an answer before it began shaking again. My eyes widened, "d-did I say something wrong?" I touched his shoulders and I flinched, drawing back my hand quickly. 

My heart broke at the sight of him.

I watched for a couple more seconds, my mind wishing for a solution to this problem when Max rolled over. 

His tear-stained face was nothing but gone, replaced with a new wave of the salty water as Max wiped them away with his sleeve. I stayed quiet, hoping for the small boy to open up to me.

He complied several minutes later.

"Y-you promise you won't laugh?" I frowned,  
"Of course I do Max, when have I ever laughed at you?" He looked at me for a second before lunging at me, his small arms wrapping around my waste as he sobbed- I sat there confused, although my right hand unconsciously rubbing circles on his back as he cried his heart out.

It was heart-wrenching to see him like this. Years ago he reflected a more cynical, dark outlook on life with hatred radiating off of him and now? He looked so tired, I wish I knew what I could do to help him.

"M-my parents," I blinked, looking down and locking eyes with the teary-eyed Max before he continues, "They, u-uh," He hiccuped, " they were stuck in the fire - I couldn't- I-I tried to get to them but the police held me back, I just." I hugged him, cutting him off as he dug his face into my shirt once more.

I comforted him as he cried.

My mind buzzed with his words as I rubbed his back softly- so he was there when they died? and in a fire too? I shivered at the thought of his screams piercing the air for his parents and I shook the thought out of my head.

Max's cries made me yearn to help him, to give him the peace he needs to be able to make it another day without looking like he was about to collapse from sleep-deprivation.

Countless questions flew in and out of my mind but as the time slowly ticked away, I found myself drifting off. I looked down and noticed that Max was asleep, his face looking more content than I've seen him since, well, ever. His little hands still gripped onto my shirt and I didn't have the heart to move him away. 

I yawned, using my spare arm to raise the blankets a bit more as I laid my head into my pillow and slowly drift away once more into the world of dreams, leaving behind the stars and the moon to watch from above.


End file.
